When a liftgate is raised into a fully opened position, it may be difficult for an individual to reach the handle or edge of the liftgate because of the height above the ground. This can be particularly true for sport utility vehicle or crossover operators who are of relatively short stature.
One way to address and alleviate this difficulty is to provide a powered liftgate which may be closed by the simple operation of an actuator switch provided on a key fob or at a conveniently reached location on the motor vehicle. This document relates to a more lightweight and economical alternative to a motorized liftgate closing system and, more particularly to a simple apparatus and method for aiding one in closing a liftgate.